Opposites Attract
by friendsrox001
Summary: Rachel's family is broke and they move to the Suburbs where she meets Ross. She transfers into the school he's in and they are obviously into each other, lots of obstacles come in the way. My first fic :P well here. Pleasde read and review!
1. To the Suburbs we go!

Rachel Karen Green sat down on her bed and observed around her neatly organized room. It has coloured pinkish-violet wallpapers, it was girly but she was a girl.  
You could say she is rich, she has her own car given to her as a gift for her birthday last year when she was 17 and her own boat for her 15th. She never really asked her father for those things, because she was thinking practicaly. Now, they're not rich, not anymore. Her father had an accident in the hospital. The hospital was sued and her father was fired. He didn't tell them that for a couple of years and got drowned with millions of debts. And now, everthing they have are being taken away from them, the house, the jewelries and the boats. Rachel, kept her car though. She had lots of memories in there and is the only thing she wished to keep.  
Her sisters, Jill and Amy were obviously devastated than expected, they were sobbing to death realizing that they were 'poor'. They werent really poor, they'd just move to the suburbans until their dad finds another job in another hospital, if they even accept him. They still had money, probably not as much as they'd have before but it was still enough for them. It still felt weird to move to another place, she spent her whole life in that house, they'd been having fun, she'd argue and fight with her sisters and everything was so normal. What Rachel didn't know was moving to the Suburbs might be one of the greatest things that would've happened to her.

"Come on Rachel, sweetie. We have to go!" her mom shouted from the stairs.

"Coming!" she shouted back. She took one last glance to her room before turning the lights off and shutting the door.

"Ok! Rachel you take Jill and Amy to your car and your mom and I will just take the cab, the moving van will go here in a couple of hours to move our remaining furnitures" he dad said to her.

"Alright" Rachel said sighing in frustration, a-3-hour drive with the two most annoying sisters in the world would probably be like a preview of hell. "Let's go!"

Jill and Amy went to her car, Amy sat on the front and Jill was on the back. Rachel gave Amy the map as they drove off.

"Where do I turn next Amy?" Rachel asked as they stopped in the red light.

"Uh.." Amy looked at the map quizzically.

"She doesn't know how to read a map Rachel!" Jill said.

"Shut up you little slut!" Amy shouted back. "We go...left"

"First of all Amy..there is no left! it's either we go straight ahead or we go right" Rachel said.

"We go..straight ahead!" Amy said.

They went straight ahead and as expected, they were lost. Rachel gave Amy an evil glare. "Godamn Amy were lost!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I thought I was reading it right" Amy said looking at the map again. She scratched her head.

"I told you Rach, that bitch couldn't even read her watch!" Jill said.

They parked near the gas station for Rachel to look at the map. "Oh my god Amy! why didn't you just tell me you couldn't read the map?" she took the map and looked at it closely. "Who am I kidding? I cant read a map too!" she threw it on the back seat. "Jill, can you?"

"No" Jill replied as she fiddled with her nails not bothering.

Just then, a Jeep with a loud noise came parking next to them. Rachel rolled her eyes and went out of the car, she knocked on the window and someone rolled it down. He was a handsome guy, he had black hair highlighting his brown eyes. He was with two other men, one who was wearing a noticable leather jacket, he looked italian and another one has a haircut which is really weird looking. "Yeah?" the handsome guy asked.

"Hi, I was just wondering do you know where this place is?" she took a piece of paper from her pocket, her mom wrote the address there. The guy took the paper and looked at it.

"This is like 20 minutes away, we live near here" he said.

"Oh, well thanks.." Rachel said. "Can you please lead us to it?" she asked.

The guy looked at his friends and the gave him a look back "Sure! are those your friends?" he asked as he pointed to the two girls inside her car.

"Nah, they're my sisters.."

"Thought so"

"I'm Rachel by the way"

"Ross"

They shook hands. 


	2. Mysterious girl

Rachel entered the car and smiled. That guy was really hot. She turned the radio on from her car and listened to the song.

Stop and stare I think I'm moving but I go nowhere Yeah I know that everyone gets scared But I've become what I can't be, oh Stop and stare You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there And you'd give anything to get what's fair But fair ain't what you really need Oh, can u see what I see

Jill and Amy looked at her and looked at each other. What's she smiling about? They looked outside the window and saw the jeep was starting to move. "Wow look at those cute guys" Amy started as she played with her hair. "Are gonna join them?" she asked.

"No, were following them for directions" Rachel said.

"Eh, same deal" Jill said shrugging.

After finnaly getting to their new house, it was near midnight. Rachel, Jill and Amy went home to their concerned and angry (mostly their dad) parents. "Goodness, what took you so long?" Mrs Green asked.

"We got lost mommy!" Jill said hugging her mom. She was off the hook.

"I'm thankful you're alright" Mrs Green said sighing in relief.

"Yeah, some guys helped us" Rachel said.

"You are so stupid! what if they didn't lead you here? what if they were rapists?" Doctor Green yelled.

"Daddy were alright" Amy said. "I just wanna go to sleep!"

"Ok, you kids go to your rooms, we already decided and Rachel, you get to stay in one room, both you share the other one and me and your father get the other one." Mrs Green explained.

"What?!" Amy exclaimed. "I dont want to share a room with her!" she said pointing at Jill.

"Hey, not like I want to share a room with you either!" Jill yelled.

"If you can't share a room, one of you just sleep in the pull-out couch" Dr Greeb said.

"I say we share" Amy said. "Yup, sharing's good" Jill nodded. Neither wanted to sleep on the couch.

Rachel collapsed to her bed, she was tired. Those men were really nice, especially that one named Ross, it suited him and he looked really hot. She looked over the boxes around her room, lots to pack up. She took the one that said 'Magazines and Books' in it and took one about Math, she wasn't good at school but now that her dad was unemployed and they didn't have anything. She thought that It'd be good to start studying hard, she had to focus on her studies. She fell asleep as she finished reading about Algebra, that was confusing with all the letters and re-arranging formulas. But maybe they'll be teaching her about that in school.

The ray of sunlight hit Rachel's eyes as she lazily woke up. There were still boxes in her room, she's gonna have to clean that later. Then she remembered him again. Maybe she should stop by at his house, she saw where he lives and it was just a couple of houses away from theirs, maybe she should thank him with something..like, she's got nothi'n. She went downstairs and smelled the sweet scent of, or burnt scent of, eggs and bacons. She saw her mom was attempting to cook and it did not look well. She looked at his dad and he was reading the newspaper while drinking an instant cup of coffee. She saw Jill and Amy are still lying in the couch flipping through the channels on TV.  
Rachel decided to go for a run, because she didn't want to eat breakfast. She saw the neighborhood was not that bad as she thought. It had a park where people ussualy go running by or where poeple walk their dogs. It was a quiet neighborhood and has a thing in it that make it peaceful.  
As she went home, she heard her sisters were talking annoyingly, otherwise known as flirting. Who was there? That's right it was him. Him who was hot and him who was staring at her. "Hey" he greeted.  
"Hiii" she replied. She got astonished on how he looked better and better eveytime she sees him. He was with, who looked like, his parents and a beautiful girl about her age too.Is she his girlfriend? You've gotta be kidding. 


	3. thinking about her?

"Hi, dear." the woman greeted Rachel. "This is my husband Jack, my name's Judy, this are out children Monica and.."

"Ross I know" Rachel cutted in. He's been staring at her for a while.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Geller asked.

"Yes, we kind of.." Rachel started. She then started to think."They just helped us to find our way here"

Monica looked at Rachel. She seemed like a nice girl. She had her hair tied up, she was blonde but not as her sisters, her hair was more brownish-blonde and it was shiny. "You look pretty" suddenly came out of her mouth. She felt a kick on her feet. "Ow!" she said in pain. She saw Ross give her a deadly look. "What?"

"Well I'm gonna go pack my stuff" Rachel said. "Keep talking and nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs Geller" she looked over at Ross "Nice seeing you again" she said as she smiled.

Ross smiled back "Cool" COOL? That's what he got? could've been 'likewise' or something else but he said 'cool'. He smacked his head with his palm. Then he heard someone giggle. It was her, she was still there, she's been watching him the whole time. It was the end of the world. She went upstairs as she covered her mouth with her hand controlling her giggles.

Monica looked at her brother "She's cute" she whispered. Ross shot him a look. "Alright, jeez can't make compliment" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Later on, they went back home and Ross collapsed tired on the couch. Monica was right, that girl was cute and nothing ever like any of the girls he's ever dated. They'd always have just one character, either a very bitchy one or someone really dull. All girls come up to him and greet him like they were overdozed with drugs. He didn't like those ones but he still makes friends with them. He was probably one of the popular kids in school but he didn't chose to do it, it just happened that he had good talents in sports although his more favoured in Science. The only ones he could act all geeky with were Chandler and Joey, they're probably his bestest, truest friends ever. All his thoughts were disturbed when he felt someone sit beside him. It was his sister, Monica. "What?" he asked as he noticed her looking weird.

"Are thinking about that new-girl?" she asked with a teasing tone. 


	4. his friends?

"Naww" Ross said trying to deny it but failing miserably. He shifted himself uncomfortably on the leather couch as he focused again on the National Geographic Book he was reading.  
"You are aren't ya?" Monica asked again as the sparkle from her blue eyes completely got him distracted.  
"So? what's the problem if I'm thinking of her? I think about girls all the timeё Ross said turning to face her.  
"Well I'm kinda relieved for you because if Brooke knew. she'd rip your heart right out.." Monica said.  
"Mon, first of all Brooke is NOT my girlfriend...second of all, she's not even my type"  
"Who?" Monica asked. "Brooke or Rachel"  
"Brooke! I mean I don't really know yet if that girl is my type"  
"Who"  
"Rachel!" Ross yelled completely annoyed with her, "You know I'm just gonna go to my room" he shut the book down and set it to the coffee-table. He went inside his dark room with pictures of rock-bands and popular pop stars, he didn't like it himself. It was so not him but he had to do it like that because his 'friends' sometimes come over. A sigh of frustration escaped from his breath. He turned the lights off and turned the lamp on, he took his reading glasses and a book as he began to read. School was tomorrow and reading will probably make his stop thinking about her. Rachel.  
Monday morning, a quick breakfast or toast for short. Ross got his school bag as he went rushing out. He was already 30 minutes late to school. He slept a bit late and forgot to set his alarm clock. "Sht" he said running on the road.  
As he walked, he was near school. He saw a silver car was by his side going just as slowly as he was. He caught her eyes in the rear-view mirror and knew who it was. She always had these eye-catching blue eyes. He looked through the window and it was her. She smiled as he saw her honey-coloured hair was falling to her shoulders. He's only seen her with a ponytail and now she looked more beautiful.  
"Hey" she greeted looking at him focusing a bit on the driveway.  
"Hi" he greeted back with a grin. Rachel watched the way he smiled as the side of his lips curled. She was his eyes were light brown as the sun hit to it and he looked a hot as ever.  
"I see you're going to school" she joked.  
"I see you are too, wait- you just moved here. How can you get into this school just the day? ,I mean, the Dean is pretty strict.." He said walking a bit slower now. Before she could Answer, Ross heard yelling not so far from where they were.  
"Yoh Ross!!" A bunch of guys wearing jerseys yelled. All of them looked good other than the fact that they looked too arrogant.  
"Hey!" he yelled back waving. "I'm sorry I gotta go...maybe I'll catch up with you at lunch?" he asked turning to Rachel.  
"Ok" she smiled as she watched him walk to those boys. "Friends huh?" she said before she drove off.


	5. Brooke

"Who's the chick?" Josh asked Ross. She caught his attention.- well every woman does.

"That's Rachel Green, she moved here a couple of months ago" Ross said as he saw he was clearly interested with the new girl. "Look at you checking her out!" he said tapping him on the shoudler. "Just leave her man, she's new.." he said.

"Looks like you're the one who has more crush on her...uh-oh..Brooke's gonna kill her dead meat dude!" Josh said.

"Brooke is not my girlfriend!! why do you keep saying that?"

"Why do you keep denying? she told everyone that you're like together and inloved" Josh added mimicking of a sissy in his voice.

"Well she's just lying.." he said. The bell rings. "C'mon we're gonna be late!" he said as he ran.

"Saved by the bell.." Josh said. "Dude! this discussion is not over!!" he yelled up to Ross who was in a distance. Ross just waved a hand not turning around or even slowing. "That's- classic" he smiled.

Ross got into his classroom not long later, obviously he'd be getting in trouble in just the first day of the week. "Hello" he said breathing heavily as he almost fainted. "Geller!" Mr. Holden yelled, that was his math teacher and he seemed to be mad..yup he was mad. "May I ask for a reason of why YOURE late in MY class for thr FIRST day of the week?"

"I.." oh god, his breath stopped as he saw her. She was sitting by the window, her blue eyes again taking him breathless as the sun's shine go through it. She looked perfect as it was clearly highlighted with her gold-honey coloured hair as some wavs from it fell dwon to her shoulders.

"Mr. Geller!" Holden yelled again to get his attention.

"Oh right..." Ross tried to find an excise other than the truth which was because he slept late, most of the students probably used that already "My...cat died?" he said unsure of whatever it was that blurted out of his mouth. Everyone laughed out loud, some people banging their tables to contain laughter.

"I'm sorry.." the teacher replied sarcasticly "I'll probably mourn with you in the after-school detention.." that was one of Holden's strategies to make you feel smaller than half a milimeter everytime. "Sit down!" he yelled because he was already 45 minutes late and held back 5 minutes of his class' time.

Ross looked around for seats available. He looked at Rachel and smiled, there was a seat available beside her. "Ross!! sit here!!" he yelled that voice squealing like a whistle. He looked over and saw Brooke waving both her hands to get his attention. "Oh dear god.." he mumbled under his breath seeing her wear one of those really..by that I meant really short skirt, her top was both bright pink and green and she was wearing big hoop earings. That was her traditional way of dressing or getting people's attention.  
He looked over at Rachel making his puppy eyes, she chuckled and nodded givng him an 'it's ok' smile. He sat dwon next to Brooke as she kept staring at him for the rest of the lesson.

The bell finally did it's magic and rang, he was free for the next lesson and planned to just hang outside. Unfortunately, Brooke's got the same schedule. Fortunately, Rachel does too.  
He was sitting on a bench as he saw Brooke walk to him smiling widely and grinning- as ussual. "Hey Brooke.." Ross sighed.

"Hey Ross what'cha doin?" she said in one of her famous girlish tones. If he was turnong around, he'd think it was Josh mimicking her.

"Nothi'n, you?" he said cassualy.

"Oh my god me too!! Aren't we soo meant to be? we have soo much in common!"

Ross laughed nervously waiting for someone to rescue him. Rachel! 


End file.
